The Rescue of Mango
by The Pineapple Warrior
Summary: Kirby hears someone in trouble and rescues them, and also finds a new friend.  My OC, Mango is in this.


**Chapter 1**

_**Disclaimer: All things belong to their rightful owner.**_

_**Kirby and his friends belong to Nintendo.**_

One sunny day at Kirby's homeland Popopo, Kirby was finding a snack. He's always hungry. Kirby was walking around trees for what he thought was hours, but finally found a nice Maxim Tomato, hanging on a bush that could also make a good place for shade. He inhaled it and swallowed, his stomach feeling much better, now that he found something to eat. Maxim Tomatoes were his favorite food. He then started to lie down in the shade provided by the Maxim Tomato bush. As he started to doze off, he heard a screech from not so far away. "Help! Help Me!" he heard over and over again. Kirby got up and ran towards the sound, trying to figure out who was in trouble. He saw a mango colored kirby with orange feet, with a distinct flower on her head. She was being carried into a giant ship that looked like **Meta Knight's! **Kirby ran to his warp star as quickly as possible, and flew up towards the ship to rescue the poor kirby.

"_That poor kirby, trapped in Meta Knight's ship! I must save her!_" He thought as he was flying on his warp star. Kirby had finally landed on the ship. He looked around for an entrance, finding one in a vent. Kirby slipped into the vent and tried to move around as quietly as possible, in case he was in the room Meta Knight was in. After a couple minutes of traveling in the vent, he heard a muffled shriek. Kirby went to the sound and looked out the vent cover. _"There she is!"_ Kirby excitedly thought, as he tried to unhook the vent cover and it worked.

_CLANK CLANK CLANK! _The cover went. Kirby jolted in surprise and saw the kirby, tied up on the ground. She said something muffled again. Kirby jumped out of the vent and walked toward her. He untied the ropes by cutting them, with a cutter he found.

"Thank you so much!" the kirby exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Kirby said.

"Oh sorry," she whispered.

"My name is Mango, as you may see by my colors."

"May-in-go?" Kirby attempted to say.

"Yeah, Mango!" She puffed, softly

"Mango! Mango!" Kirby cheered.

"Shush!" Mango snapped.

"Mango.." Kirby said softly.

"Yeah, lets get out of here, okay?" Mango said, anxiously.

"Okay, Mango" Kirby puffed.

The two puffed up and hopped into the vent. Mango followed Kirby to where he landed. As they went out the opening, Meta Knight was there!

"Oh no!" Mango gasped.

"Grr.." Kirby puffed.

"Hmph, give me the girl." Meta Knight snapped at Kirby.

"No!" Kirby puffed.

"NOW!" Meta Knight snapped, grabbing his sword.

Kirby looked around and found a Waddle Doo, and inhaled it. He turned into Beam Kirby!

"Cool!" Mango exclaimed.

Kirby was wearing a jester hat, coated with white diamond patterns, with a tiny wand that shot beams. Kirby waved the wand and shot at Meta Knight, who yelped in pain. Meta Knight slashed at him, hurting Kirby. Mango found a Waddle Doo, too and inhaled it. She swallowed and turned into Beam, too! Kirby smiled at Mango and waved their wands and shot Meta Knight, who curled up under their power.

"Gahh!" Meta Knight groaned and his mask cracked, and shattered. He was a blue kirby! Mango gasped and Kirby puffed. He yelled and ran away.

"Good job, Kirby!" Mango cheered.

"Let's go!" Kirby said, happily.

The two rode on the Warp Star and flew back to Popopo. They went to get a meal of Maxim Tomatoes, which healed them both.

"These tomatoes are so good!" Mango cheered.

"Yeah!" Kirby cheered also.

"You rock for saving me, Kirby." Mango thanked him

Kirby smiled.

"I want to go on adventures with you, if thats okay.." she started.

"Oh, that will be great!" Kirby replied.

"Really? Wow, thats gonna be fun!" Mango cheered.

As they finished up their meal, they ran to Kirby's warp star, and they found a mango colored warp star next to Kirby's!

"Oh my gosh, my own warp star!" Mango gasped.

"Glad you like it." Kirby grinned.

And the two flew off to have more adventures.

**The End**


End file.
